


Winning Isn't Everything (You are to me)

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Category: Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, OT3, Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: There are three champions in Kanto.





	Winning Isn't Everything (You are to me)

There were  _three_  champions in Kanto,but that wasn't to say there weren't any hard feelings.

The first four months of the year belong to Blue.

* * *

At midnight,he and Red and Leaf are sitting together in his grandfather's living room,and he's wondering if anything would ever change.

He still fights to be better than Red,fights for Oak's love ( _he's his grandson,shouldn't that be enough_?)and he fights and fights.

Then the ball drops in Saffron City,where they should be,but Leaf decided she didn't want to go,and Red sided with her  _(as always_ ),and he'd crawl over broken glass before pledging to spend his time with Lance,alone.

Leaf kisses him on the cheek,and loudly says "Hey,you're the Champion now."

Red kisses the opposite cheek. "I can change that."his friend says quietly. _(Red is always quiet,even when he's beating him_ )

"We agreed! It's not your turn yet!" Blue jumps up angrily.

In Saffron City,people are celebrating and ringing in the new year. All members of the Indigo League are together on a large stage,joking and kidding around.

Since he had originally faced them,the league had gone through some changes-the Goldenrod gym leader had moved to Hoenn and his daughter had taken over,Koga had been promoted to Elite Four,and Lorelei had left.

Koga's daughter( _What was her name? Jasmine? No,Janine._ ),slowly moved over to the Violet City gym leader,Falkner. It seemed like she had been utilizing her ninja training,because the bird trainer looked rather surprised by her kiss.

Tomorrow,or rather later today,Lance will announce the new champion,and his resignation. He had been Champion of the Indigo League for a long time,and had withstood all three of their brief reigns.

Blue had been Champion for less than a day-so short his own grandfather couldn't make it to the reception. Red,having defeated Blue,ran away from the pressure and the guilt after only an afternoon. Leaf had beaten both of them multiple times.

But the cycle would continue-one of them claimed victory,another snatched it away,and endless game of keep-away. 

This is the end to that,in a way. A team effort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,so this is a little bit of an interesting fic. It's a little dumb,but I hope you could find some enjoyment in it. I haven't had much practice writing with Pokemon characters,despite how much I adore them. They seem stiff. Anyway,there was more to this premise,and you can kinda expect to see the triple champions again probably. They do actually appear in another one of mine,so maybe I'll get around to finishing it.  
> Oof,too long!


End file.
